London Apartement
by Shannonrocks13
Summary: Di sini, di sebuah kota bernama London, Lay datang tanpa membawa apapun. ia hanya membawa harapan akan bertemu dengan Malaikatnya, ia memang bertemu dengan Malaikat nya, tapi satu hal yang ia tahu. Malaikat hanya ungkapan, Malaikat yang ia temui disini berbeda. ia juga memiliki titik lemah. here's JoonXing.


**In London' Apartement**

:

:

:

Cast : Zhang Yixing (EXO Lay), Kim JoonMyun (EXO Suho)

Other Cast : 5-dolls Ryu Hyoyoung, Fiestar Jei.

Genre : **404 error not found**

Length **: ONESHOOT!**

**WARNING!**

Ini cerita tidak jelas, saya hanya coba menyalurkan ide cerita.

Tidak ada keuntungan selain anda bisa turut berpartisipasi.  
Jika ada kesamaan jalan cerita dan 'af kan saya.

Selamat menikmati.

**JANGAN HINA LAH KALAU GAK SUKA.**

**KRITIK SARAN DIPERLUKAN.**

**JIKA TIDAK SUKA MENJAUH.**

**HANYA GS, DAN JIKA ANDA TIDAK SUKA GS, YA MENJAUH.**

:

:

:

**J**ika wanita diciptakan dari tulang rusuk laki – laki

**M**aka jadilah tulang rusuk ku,

**A**gar aku mampu menaklukan dunia dengan cinta.

..

..

..

..

**P**emuda dengan wajah tampan itu masih setia duduk di bawah rindang sebuah pohon mapple, ia mengenakan kaus berkerah berwarna putih yang terdapat corak bendera inggris, dipadukan dengan celana jeans putih pendek selutut yang membalut kaki mungil nya, serta topi Charlie Caplin berwarna merah yang senada dengan sepatu nya membuat kesan bersih dan terawat semakin melekat setiap kali orang yang lewat menatapnya, ia duduk dengan tenang dan masih setia ditemani dengan sebuah buku berwarna soft brown **—**agak terlihat seperti warna latte**—** dan lembarnya yang sangat tebal dengan judul "A Tale of Two Cities" karya Charles Dickens, buku usang yang pernah amat populer pada tahun 1859 ditangan nya, telinga nya tersumbat earphone putih yang mengalunkan lagu 'I Have a Dream' yang dibawakan penyanyi cilik Connie Talbot.

**N**amanya Suho, atau nama aslinya Kim Joonmyun, ia mahasiswa University Collage London, Inggris. Kali ini Tuan Suho sedang menikmati sabtu sorenya di taman kota London, senyum masih terpatri membuat kesan tampan nya semakin menguat.

"hay, Mr."

Sapaan lembut khas seorang bocah kecil mengaum di gendang telinga nya, ia lepas earphone putih pemberian adik perempuan nya dikorea itu, kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari buku yang sedang ia baca kearah si gadis kecil berambut blonde dengan mata birunya yang cantik,

"oh, Hy. Can I help you,?" Suho bertanya dengan senyum tampan menguar di wajahnya yang bersih, si gadis kecil membentuk pola huruf O dengan bibir mungil nya, matanya mengerjap cantik, membuat bulu mata coklatnya bergerak keatas kebawah sesuai irama kerjapan matanya,

"you are so handsome, Mr." Si kecil kembali berucap jujur, tanpa ada rasa kebohongan ia memuji sosok Suho, seorang asia yang tampan dan menyilaukan.

Masih terpukau, gagang permen lolipop kecilnya ia genggam erat – erat, sebelum lamunan nya buyar, "I lost my mom," dia berkata dengan nada sedih, bibirnya terberengut kebawah, matanya berkaca – kaca bagai kristal yang berhamburan,

Suho terkejut, ia letakan buku tebalnya disisi kirinya, kemudian mengangkat tubuh mungil si barbie kecil kepangkuan nya,membuat mata dengan warna berbeda itu bertatapan sedikit, "okay, I'll help you. Can you tell me, what's your name, barbie,?"

"im not barbie, my name is Keysha, Mr."

"okay, Keysha. I help you find your mother, come on"

.

.

.

Suho senang bisa membantu si barbie kecil —anggap itu nickname untuk nya— ia bahagia melihat si gadis kecil berpindah pelukan, dari sisinya kesisi sang Ibu.

Ia beniat akan kembali ke apartemen nya sekarang, ini sudah sangat sore, ia harus mandi dan istirahat, kakinya lelah sehabis berjalan kaki berkeliling kota,

Suho melangkahkan kakinya melewati pertokoan, banyak orang berjalan – jalan santai atau mungkin bersepeda, ada juga kereta bayi yang terparkir di luar cafe, —di Inggris, kereta bayi memang tidak diperbolehkan masuk, jadilah mereka meletakan nya di luar—. Matanya masih awas melihat para pejalan kaki yang hiruk pikuk, sore memang waktu yang tepat untuk berjalan kaki, kan?

Suho sudah sampai, ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam gedung apartemen bertingkat tiga puluh yang ia tinggali ini, tersenyum sesekali kepada orang yang menyapanya, menekan tombol angka dua puluh yang ada dilift tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Suho mendapati pintu lift yang terbuka, ia lantas masuk dan pintu lift kembali tertutup.

Sekiranya hanya butuh waktu lima menit untuknya sampai di lantai yang ia tuju, mulai berjalan dengan santai kearah sebuah pintu diujung lorong, kamarnya berada di pojok. Ia suka menyendiri, dan ia suka ruangan sudut,

Menggesek kartu khusus untuk pintu kamarnya, tak butuh satu menit untuk Suho membuka pintu otomatis yang canggih itu, seketika aroma lemon menyerbak, Suho suka aroma nya, jadi ia membeli arome penyegar ruangan rasa Lemon, isi ruangan apartemen ini memang elegant, meski kesan sederhana juga tercampur, sofa putih merah berada di depan televisi dengan ditambah karpet hitam bergambar panda dan juga perabotan lain,

Suho menendang dengan pelan pintu itu dengan kaki kanan nya, melepas sepatu merahnya dan meletakan nya di rak khusus sepatu di samping pintu apartemen nya, melempar asal topi yang ia kenakan sedari tadi, ia siap untuk membasuh tubuhnya, dan segera tidur.

.

.

.

.

Suho sudah langsung terlelap setelah ia selesai mandi sore tadi, lampu kecil dimeja nakas menjadi penerang satu – satunya dikamar miliknya dengan nuansa putih ini, ia mengerjap sebentar untuk membiasakan cahaya lampu yang remang itu masuk indra pengelihatan nya. Butuh waktu beberapa menit untuk Suho sadar sepenuhnya.

Suho melirik meja nakas dan melihat jam perak yang menunjukan pukul sebelas malam, kemudian ia mengeliat dengan pelan —kebiasaan orang saat bangun tidur,—. Ada keanehan yang ia rasakan saat mengeliat tadi, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengikat bagian perutnya, seperti sebuah tangan. Tapi, mana mungkin, ia hanya sendiri di ruangan ini, dan ia tidak tinggal dengan siapapun, jadi bagaimana mungkin,?

Suho berbalik, ingin mengetahui apa yang membuat perutnya merasa tak nyaman.

.

.

"AAAHH ‼"

.

Disini, di hadapan nya, ada seorang gadis dengan raut wajah mengantuk, tidak merasa terkejut, atau bagaimana mendengar jeritan Suho yang menggelegar dan memekakan telinga barusan.

.

"SIAPA KAU HAH—,?"

.

Gadis itu masih bertahan pada posisinya, tangan nya masih melingkar diatas perut datar Suho, ia tersenyum setengah sadar, senyumnya membuat cekungan yang tidak terlalu dalam tercetak jelas dipipinya yang tirus,

"tehehehe… MyunMyun—aah, annyeong!"

.

Dan dia tidur lagi,

'e—eih, siapa dia,'

..

..

..

"jadi bisa kau jelaskan, siapa kau.?"

"Lay, Yixing, Zhang Yixing,"

"yang jelas dong,"

"Zhang Yixing, 23 tahun, warga negara China, tepatnya aku dari kota Changsa, aku suka masak, aku sayang Nenek dan Ibu ku, aku tidak suka banyak bicara saat SMA, aku suka bermain gitar, aku suka menari, dan aku tidak suka seseorang menyentuh leher ku, karena itu geli."

Suho menganga, wajah tampan nya berubah menjadi sangat jelek sekarang, bibir atas sebelah kanan nya naik beberapa centi, matanya mendelik kecil, dan tangan nya masih terlipat didepan dada bidangnya, ia duduk tepat di hadapan si gadis berlesung pipi yang barusan memperkenalkan dirinya dengan lengkap. Tapi anehnya—,

.

—**SUHO MASIH BELUM MENGENALNYA**.

.

Suho tidak ingat pernah mengenal sosok Lay, atau Yixing, atau si cantik manis ini —eih,—. Yang ia ingat adalah, Suho bangun sekitar pukul 11 malam, ia merasa ada yang memeluknya, setelah ia melihat siapa, dan ternyata adalah gadis ini, lalu Suho mengajaknya menuju ke meja makan ini, mendudukan nya tepat diseberang ia duduk sekarang, dan gadis ini mulai memperkenalkan diri dengan wajah masih terkantuk – kantuk,

Seharusnya setelah mendengar jawaban Lay, Suho bisa ingat dengan jelas siapa, lalu kenapa Suho masih belum ingat,?

..

"ma'af, tapi aku tidak mengenalmu," Jawab Suho akhirnya —wajahnya sudah tidak berekspresi seperti tadi kok,—. Suho melihat reaksi apa yang akan timbul di wajah manis gadis ini. Sesuai dugaan, gadis ini mengernyit, mungkin ia marah, karena Suho sudah melupakan nya dengan mudah, tapi sungguh, Suho memang tidak ingat.

"wajar saja sih," wajah terkejutnya berubah menjadi ekspresi awal —wajah mengantuk yang amat—. Kini Suho yang mengernyit, wajar?

"kita baru pertama kali bertemu," sambung si gadis dengan mata setengah terpejam. Sekejap, ia membenarkan duduknya menjadi lebih tegap, dan matanya teliti menatap Suho, senyum licik terpatri di wajah ayu nya, "Tapi, aku menyukai mu,"

..

Apa – Apaan lagi, sih?

:

:

:

..O..

"Myun, bangun!" suara siapa itu, benar – benar tidak tahu keadaan, ini minggu, dan Suho rasa ini masih pukul 7 pagi, mengapa ia tidak tahu jika ini waktu yang tepat untuknya beristirahat seharian,

Suho mengabaikan suara —berisik— barusan dan melanjutkan tidurnya, sementara itu melihat respon Suho yang ogah – ogahan membuat gadis dengan kemeja besar berwarna putih dan celana pendek hitam tujuh centi meter dibawah pangkal paha ini mengerucutkan bibirnya, tangan nya bertengger manis di pinggang ramping khas seorang gadis miliknya,

"MYUN‼" kali ini Lay memilih berteriak, berharap pemuda dengan baju tidur berwarna biru ini terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia sudah menyiapkan sarapan, dan ia ingin sarapan berdua dengan Suho.

Teriakan itu masih belum bisa membuat Suho bangun, ia masih betah mengurung diri di dalam selimut hangat berwarna putih miliknya, matanya terpejam dengan rapat seolah – olah telah ia lem dengan erat.

Lay tak habis akal, ia membuka selimut tebal itu berniat membangunkan Suho lagi, namun pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat membuatnya terpaku, detak jantung nya berdegup cepat, wajah Suho yang tampan, dengan kulit wajah yang bersih khas pipi bayi serta terpaan sinar matahari yang lembut membuat Suho terlihat seperti pangeran tidur.

.

Lay suka ini !

.

Ia naik keatas tempat tidur, yang semalam ia tiduri secara diam – diam setelah memastikan Suho sudah terlelap, ia duduk dengan gaya khas gadis jepang, kemeja longgarnya sesekali membuat pundak mulusnya terlihat jelas, mata nya berkedip beberapa kali sebelum tersenyum malu layaknya anak domba kecil yang lucu.

Lay mendekatkan wajah kearah Suho, memandang dengan lebih dekat wajah itu, menempelkan —hanya menempelkan— jari telunjuk lentiknya dipipi Suho yang sedikit berisi, Lay terkekeh pelan, ia menusuk – nusuk pipi tembam itu dengan lembut, beralih ke bulu mata Suho yang lentik untuk ukuran laki – laki ia menyentuhnya dengan perlahan.

Lay memekik tertahan, ia gemas dengan Suho.

.

**Bam!**

.

Mata sayu itu terbuka, membuat Lay berjengit kaget. Ia merubah posisinya secara reflek menjadi lebih tegap karena terkejut,  
"ck, Lay – ssi, aku kan sudah bilang semalam, kamar mu disebelah, jangan tidur disini," Suho menjawab dengan parau, ia mengusak – usak rambut coklatnya, matanya tidak tertuju pada Lay, tapi pada arah lain.

"aku tidak tidur disini kok," Lay menyahut, bibir bawahnya maju beberapa centi, memberi pose lucu dan menggemaskan —apabila Suho melihat itu, tentu saja—. Sayangnya mata Suho tidak menangkap itu,

"mau apa,?" Suho masih menguap beberapa kali, tangan nya merenggang keatas guna melurus kan otot – ototnya yang kebas, sekarang Suho sudah duduk diatas tempat tidurnya, tidak dalam posisi tengkurap lagi. "aku mau kita sarapan bersama Myun-iie," Lay menjawab dengan manis, reflek Lay memajukan wajahnya, mendekat kearah wajah tampan Suho.

Suho mengerjap sebentar, sebelum akhirnya sepenuhnya sadar, ia memandang ke arah Lay, matanya menatap awas kearah ‒uhuk!— dada —uhuk!— Lay, tapi nampaknya bukan itu yang membuat Suho berekpresi heran seperti sekarang, mungkin karena Suho melihat Lay mengenakan—

"oh, astaga Lay-ssi, kenapa kau pakai kemeja ku?!"

.

.

.

.

Lay dan Suho sarapan bersama – sama hari ini, masih dengan Lay yang mengenakan pakaian Suho **—**dengan alasan ia tidak memiliki pakaian lain**—** dan juga Suho yang setia memakan roti isi selai nanas nya dengan khidmat.

Susu tersedia disisi sebelah kanan mereka berdua, ada nasi goreng beijing memang, tapi Suho terbiasa dengan roti isi untuk sarapan, jadilah ia mengabaikan nasi goreng buatan Lay.

"sekarang, tolong jelaskan, kenapa kau bisa ada disini," Suho membuka suara setelah keterdiaman nya sedari tadi, semalam ia belum bertanya pada Lay karena ia merasa mengantuk sekali, dan jangan lupa juga jika Lay ketiduran semalam sampai keningnya mencium meja makan dengan cantiknya,

"aku istrimu,"

.

Ohok!

.

"e—eih, Myun,?"

Lay memberikan satu gelas jus jeruk miliknya kepada Suho yang tersedak roti kunyahan nya, setelahnya Suho sibuk mencuri nafas dalam – dalam, mendengar ucapan Lay membuat kerja otaknya jadi berputar cepat. "aku belum menikah, Lay – ssi," jawab Suho rendah, ia masih sesekali mencuri oksigen diruangan ini,  
"memang belum, tapi akan—," Lay menjawab dengan polosnya, ia bahkan mengerjap dengan cantik di depan Suho, kalau untuk penilaian, tentu Lay mendapat nilai tinggi, ia berhasil membuat Suho tercengang dari awal bertemu.

"akan—?" tanya Suho heran, "ya, nanti kita menikah," Lay menjawab masih dengan polos dan tanpa nada dosa, ia melanjutkan kembali memakan nasi goreng yang telah ia buat tadi pagi,

Suho berhenti makan, ia memijat keningnya bingung, sungguh, pagi ini Suho ingin berenang diantara ikan piranha rasanya.

Oh, Tuhan.

:

:

:

..O..

**S**enin pagi, Mon(**ster**)day untuk semua orang, hari senin adalah hari paling melelahkan dan paling panjang, serta hari paling menjengkelkan jika Suho boleh menambahkan, karena hari ini, dosen nya akan melakukan prakerin untuk seluruh mahasiswa nya, jadilah Suho beringsut pagi – pagi untuk menyiapkan segalanya, seperti biasa, ia mengoleskan selai nanas favoritnya diatas sebuah roti tawar dimeja makan, sesekali meminum susu untuk mempermudah pergerakan roti yang berhenti di tenggorokan, ia memandang sekeliling, hari ini ia sudah bersiap dengan seragam khusus kemeja putih dan seragam kedokteran nya.

Lay belum bangun, pikir Suho.

Bagus, jadi ia akan lebih mudah untuk pergi, dan mengunci pintunya dari luar,

.

**Kriet~**

**.**

"ungh~ Myun,?" suara manis itu membuat Suho reflek menengok, dilihatnya sosok Lay yang mengenakan —pakaian Suho lagi tentunya— kali ini kaus longar dengan celana pendek baby blue miliknya,

Suho sempat heran, kenapa Lay hanya membawa celana —pendek pula— saat mendatangi Suho,?

Lay berjalan sembari menguap dan mengusap – usap matanya, ia berdiri disisi belakang Suho, memeluk Suho yang baru saja selesai meminum susu, membuat Suho hampir tersedak karena nya,

"jangan menyentuhku sembarangan Lay-ssi," ucap Suho setelah ia melepas rengkuhan Lay dari lehernya, Lay hanya menganggap itu angin lalu, rambut sebahu berwarna coklatnya ia biarkan tergerai dengan manis, matanya memperhatikan penampilan Suho,

"mau kemana Myun-iie,?" tanya nya lembut, ia menatap Suho dari atas sampai bawah, Suho semakin tampan, dengan kemeja putih dan dasi merah, serta Celana formal berwarna hitam membalut kakinya, membuat Lay berfikir ulang untuk tidak langsung minta dinikahi oleh Suho.

"hari ini ada praktek, jadi aku akan ke kampus, kau tak apa kan dirumah sendiri,?"

.

**Ah! Myun-iie mencemaskan ku!**

**.**

"Lay – ssi, halo~" Suho menggerakan tangan nya didepan wajah Lay yang memandangnya dengan senyum tipis yang memikat, membuat Lay sadar dari lamunan nya barusan.

"e—eoh, iya, tidak apa – apa,"

Lay tersnyum manis pada Suho yang juga ikut menarik sudut bibirnya, memberi senyum lega, "baik, aku berangkat sekarang."

Suho berjalan menuju pintu apartemen nya, masih dengan Lay yang mengikutinya layaknya anak anjing, Lay menyentuh pelan pundak kokoh Suho, membuat Suho menoleh kearahnya, "ya—?" tanya Suho.

"itu—, Myun—iie,"

Lay mendekat kearahnya, meraih dasi merah yang terpasang rapih sebagai pelengkap kemeja putih Suho, "ini kurang rapih," kata Lay, ia membenarkan posisi dasi Suho yang sedikit miring kearah kanan, memberi sentuhan khas seorang istri —semoga saja terwujud, batin Lay— pada dasi yang dikenakan Suho, menepuk sedikit kemeja di bagian dada Suho, seolah ada debu yang menempel disana,

Lay tersenyum manis, matanya ikut tersenyum pada Suho, "sudah," ujar nya lembut,

Suho tersenyum tulus pada Lay, ia juga berbisik kata 'Gomawo,' dengan pelan pada Lay, membuat Lay kaku seketika, ia menatap Suho dengan tatapan kagum bercampur kesal, —kesal tanpa ada alasan—.

Suho membuka pintunya, ia keluar kamarnya untuk pergi ke universitas tempatnya menimba ilmu kedokteran yang dia inginkan sedari dulu, baru saja dua langkah dari pintu, Lay sudah menahan Suho lagi, kali ini alis mata Suho terangkat, seolah berkata 'Ya, ada apa?'.

Lay hanya diam, ia melihat kearah lantai, sebelum menarik dasi Suho lagi, namun kali ini lebih keras membuat pemuda 23 tahun itu mendekat dengan reflek ke arah Lay.

.

**Chu~**

Sebuah kecupan manis di bibir Suho.

"sukses papa, mama mendo'akan mu,"

.

dan—

—**BLAM!**

Pintu ditutup, menyisakan Suho yang terpaku, dan Lay disisi lain yang menyentuh lembut dadanya.

.

.

.

.

**H**onestly, hari ini kesuksesan tersendiri untuk Suho, ia mendapat nilai paling baik menurut dosen nya saat melakukan praktekan pembedahan tadi, entah apa yang membuat Suho merasa semangat.

Kecupan bibir Lay tadi mungkin.

e—eysh! Apa – apaan.

.

**Drrt~**

**.**

**Drrt~**

**.**

Ponsel pintar di saku celana Suho bergetar ringan, Suho segera melihat siapa kira – kira penelpon nya,

—**Umma Calling!—**

Ah, Ibu!

"yeoboseyo Umma," Suho menyapa sang Ibu yang menelpon nya jauh – jauh dari Seoul ke London, pasti ada sesuatu yang penting bukan, biasanya sang Ibu akan mengirimi nya pesan singkat saja, dan jika Suho tidak membalas, barulah sang Ibu menelfon nya terus menerus,

"Joonmyun – iie," sapaan wanita berusia empat puluh tujuh tahun-an itu mengalun manis lewat telinga kanan Suho, hah~ ia jadi merindukan Ibu, adik, Ayah dan kota Seoul. "ibu fikir dia sudah datang, benar kan?"

Siapa,?

Fikiran Suho berputar, otak nya menerka – nerka siapa yang dimaksud sang Ibu, apa mungkin—

—Lay

"siapa bu, apa yang Ibu maksud—,"

"Adikmu Joonmyun, Hyoyoung!"

Oh, Bukan.

"apa Hyoyoung akan datang?" Suho melanjutkan langkah nya, tangan kirinya masih ia gunakan untuk membawa jas putih khas dokter miliknya, sedangkan tangan kanan masih ia gunakan untuk menyatukan si telinga dan ponselnya.

Suho berjalan ke arah cafe kampusnya, ia lapar, jadi ia akan mengisi sedikit perutnya untuk sebelumnya ia akan kembali kerumah,

"iya, kalau tidak salah ia juga mengajak Lay, kekeke—"

Suho reflek berhenti berjalan, ia mendengarkan dengan seksama ucapan sang Ibu, wanita cantik yang berada di Seoul itu tertawa pelan diseberang sana saat menyebutkan nama gadis cantik yang sekarang sedang menanti Suho di apartemen nya,

"—Lay, Suho. dia, calon istrimu, kekeke."

Suho terdiam, maksudnya Ibunya mengirim Lay bersama adiknya begitu, jadi dia tahu sekarang kalau Lay memang tidak main – main dalam ucapan nya, tapi yang membuatnya berjengit adalah—

"bu, Hyoyoung belum datang, tapi Lay sudah."

"APA?‼"

Yang Suho dengar selanjutnya adalah jeritan wanita khas Ibunya, disusul dengan suara rendah sang Ayah yang berteriak, "astaga, yeobo, kenapa kau pingsan, yeobo."

.

**Tutt..**

**Tutt..**

:

:

:

..O..

Ting Tong…

**L**ay sedang menyaksikan sebuah drama televisi, sebelum bell apartemen Suaminya nya **—ehem, maksudku—** Suho berbunyi, mengusik pendengaran gadis yang sedari tadi mengkonsumsi snack rasa rumput laut yang ada di lemari pendingin Suho, meletakan sekejap snack yang ia genggam untuk berjalan membukakan pintu,

'mungkin Myun-iie.' pikir Lay kalem.

.

**Kriet~**

**.**

"Myun—"

.

Tunggu, itu bukan Suho,

"—hyoyoung – aahh!"

.

.

.

"kenapa kau bisa datang sebelum aku datang,?" Gadis berambut pendek dengan wajah sedikit tampan lebih banyak cantik itu mengunyah salad yang dibuat oleh Lay barusan, matanya awas menatap selidik kearah Lay, bibirnya masih mengunyah, tapi ekspresi kesal tidak terelakan lagi.

"ah—, i—itu—," Lay terbata, jemari lentik gadis berambut sebahu itu bertaut dan bergerak gelisah, ia sama sekali tidak berani mentap wajah gadis didepan nya ini,

"bagaimana kalau kau tersesat—?"

"—hilang diculik orang—?"

"—diperkosa pemuda london,—?"

"bagaimana kalau kau—"

"sudah Hyoyoung, syukurnya itu tidak terjadi. Buktinya aku bisa datang ketempat kakak mu dengan baik – baik saja," Lay menutup ocehan Hyoyoung dengan kalimat panjang penuh penekanan, Lay merasa sumpak jika Gadis bernama *Kim Hyoyoung ini terus – terusan menceramahinya, ini lah, itu lah, anu lah.

Hyoyung diam, ia kembali mengunyah salad buah di hadapan nya, "mana si Suho,?" tanya nya kurang ajar, seolah ia bukan lah manusia dengan rentan usia lebih muda dua tahun dari seseorang yang ia sebut 'Suho' tadi.

"masih di kampus, katanya ia ada praktek," Lay menjelaskan, sesekali ia mengaduk jus jeruknya sebelum ia meminum nya melalui sedotan, mata Lay kembali fokus pada televisi yang bisa terlihat melalui meja makan yang saat ini mereka tempati,

"Lay—"

Hyoyoung menyerukan nama gadis cantik berlesung pipi dihadapan nya itu, mencoba menarik perhatian gadis yang ia panggil Lay, "emm." Hanya gumaman sebagai jawaban panggilan nya, Lay masih setia berkencan dengan drama Korea yang ia saksikan,

"apa saja yang sudah kakak ku lakukan,?"

Gotcha!

Mata Lay terbelalak dan langsung menatap tepat kearah mata hitam Hyoyoung, ia berjengit kaget, bibir bawah Lay mengerucut —nampaknya ini menjadi kebiasaan Lay—. Lay menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"tidak ada," ucapnya percaya diri, "memang menurut mu apa yang akan ia lakukan,?" lanjut Lay.

"ya, ku fikir ia sudah terbiasa dengan manusia barat berbikini disini,—" Hyoyoung beralih membuka lemari pendingin milik Kakaknya mengambil sebuah apel dengan warna merah darah yang menggiurkan, mengunyah sedikit apel manis tersebut.

"—ternyata dia belum tergoda,"

Entah kenapa Lay merasa pipinya memerah, peredaran darah Lay mengalir lebih cepat dari biasanya, mendengar kata 'Suho tergoda' membuatnya jadi malu sendiri,

"kau sudah membawa celana yang kusarankan, kan?" Hyoyoung bertanya menyelidik, Lay mengangguk.

"baju tidak dibawa,?"

Lay kembali mengangguk sebagai jawaban, matanya beradu pandang dengan mata bulat Hyoyoung, Hyoyoung masih mengunyah buah apel nya dengan khidmat, sesekali ia memandang kesekeliling dapur kakaknya,

Benar – Benar seorang single, ia harus cepat menikah,— pikir Hyoyoung,

.

**Ting Tong…**

**.**

"Oppa! —/ —Myun – iie!"

"ewh, Myun – iie."

Suara denting bell apartemen membuat Lay langsung melesak untuk membukakan pintu. Pintu terbuka dan nampak lah si Tampan dengan setelan kemeja yang ia pakai dari tadi pagi, jas kedokteran nya ia sampirkan dipundak, membuat kesan berwibawa semakin kentara saja di wajah tampan Suho, "kau sudah pulang,?" sambut Lay dengan senyum seperti anak anjing manis, ia dengan reflek meminta jas Suho, Suho yang awalnya tidak tahu menurut saja saat Lay mengambil dengan lembut jas putih kebanggan Suho.

"um, hyoyoung datang, Myun – iie,"

"e—oh, benarkah,?"

Hyoyoung keluar dengan membawa Jus dalam bentuk kaleng yang baru saja ia buka **—**dia dijuluki predator karena nafsu makan nya ini,**— **wajah kurang ajarnya nampak dengan senyum yang tak kalah kurang ajar ia berikan sebagai salam penyambutan untuk si Kakak, "hay kakak." Sapanya dengan senyum yang tidak luntur dari wajah cantik nya.

Suho tercengang, adiknya memang cantik, tapi ia benar – benar kurang ajar, hah. Beban sekali ada dia disini.

Suho duduk diatas sofa merah favorit nya, ia longgarkan dasi yang ia paka seharian, melepas kancing kemeja bagian pergelangan tangan nya, Hyoyoung menyusul duduk di samping kiri Suho, ia menawarkan kaleng Jus jeruk yang genggam, "mau kak,?"

Suho menerima kaleng tersebut, menenggak isinya hingga habis, raut lelah terlihat di wajah tampan nya, Lay tidak ada disekitar mereka ia baru saja kekamar untuk meletakan Jas putih yang ia genggam sedari tadi.

"kak," Hyoyoung memanggil kakaknya yang masih bersandar dengan punggung sofa sambil sesekali memejamkan mata nya, "hm.." gumam Suho sebagai jawaban. Matanya masih terpejam, mencoba merasakan deru udara yang keluar melewati lubang mesin pendingin ruangan di atas kepalanya,

"malam ini, aku akan tidur sendiri—,"

"hm,"

"karena aku lelah sekali. Jadi aku mau Lay tidak tidur dengan ku—,"

"hm.."

"aku kasihan jika ia kulukai, kau tahulah saat aku tidur dalam keadaan lelah—,"

"hm,"

"jadi dia tidur dengan mu. Malam ini dan seterusnya sampai aku kembali ke Seoul. daah~,"

"hm—"

.

**Brak~!**

**.**

"—APA?!"

Terlambat Myun, ia sudah menutup pintu kamar nya,

Suho menghela nafas kembali, hari ini benar – benar melelahkan menurutnya, ia bahkan lupa untuk makan sebelum pulang tadi setelah mendengar dari Ibunya jika Lay datang tanpa adiknya,

"e—eih? Apa yang kau lakukan Hyo, kenapa tas ku kau buang,?"

Hah~

Ikuti saja apa mau nya, Myun.

:

:

:

..O..

**M**alam ini, Suho dan Lay akan tidur di satu ruangan, tapi tidak. Suho tidak akan membiarkan mereka tinggal dalam satu ruangan. Bagaimana pun juga Suho memiliki nafsu seksual, apa lagi Lay selalu mengenakan pakaian yang —kau tahu lah—.

"kau tidur lah jika sudah mengantuk," Suho melihat gelagat Lay yang sudah mulai merasa lelah, sedari tadi Lay berusaha mendapatkan tempat yang nyaman untuk meletakan kepalanya, atau beberapa kali terantuk – antuk karena menahan rasa ingin tidurnya, Suho tau menahan keinginan untuk tidur adalah hal paling menyebalkan, maka Suho sebagai laki–laki sejati **—**menurutnya**—** tidak akan tega melihat itu, apa lagi itu terjadi pada Lay —secara dia perempuan—.

"lalu kau mau kemana,?" bukan nya mengikuti apa kata Suho, ia malah bertanya, melihat Suho yang telah membawa sebuah bantal, sebuah guling, dan sebuah selimut berwarna biru langit yang telah Suho ambil dari lemari berbahan dasar kayu Jati yang ada di kamarnya ini.

"aku tidur di luar saja,"

"tap—" Lay belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapan nya, ia tak mungkin berkata jika ini yang dia inginkan, apa kata Suho nanti jika ia tahu, Lay hanya bisa mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan ucapan nya yang ingin keluar begitu saja,

!

Tunggu dulu, Tunggu dulu, kenapa pintu tidak bisa dibuka.

Suho coba sekali lagi untuk membuka nya.

Coba lagi,

Coba lagi,

apa—

Suho membalikan tubuhnya melihat ke arah Lay yang memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung, seolah berkata 'ada apa? Apa kau baik – baik saja? Kau kelihatan kebingungan? Apa yang terjadi? Apa kau akan menikahi ku?'.

—oh, ma'af tidak berlebihan seperti itu,—

Suho menghela nafas putus asa, adik nya itu benar – benar sudah tidak waras, apa maksudnya melakukan ini? Apa sih yang ada di kepala kecilnya itu?

"hah, hyoyoung mengunci kita berdua—" jawab Suho menyerah,

"—ma'af Lay, aku jadi tidur satu ruangan dengan mu,"

ASIK!

.

..

.

**Y**ang namanya orang bergolongan darah AB, mereka dipercaya memiliki dua jiwa bahkan lebih dalam tubuh mereka, bisa sekarang seperti ini, atau besok seperti itu. Itu mengapa di Korea sana, orang bergolongan darah AB di nilai 'unik' sekaligus menyeramkan.

Suho tetap tidak mau tidur satu tempat tidur dengan Lay, ok. Mungkin ini di tolerir, tapi tidak bagi Lay, karena ia yang menginap, dan ia yang membuat Suho tidur di karpet berbulu di samping tempat tidur nya sendiri.

Hell, tentu Lay merasa tidak enak hati.

"Myun, tidur disisiku saja, tidak apa – apa, kau bisa sakit kalau disitu," begitu lah rayuan Lay sedari awal Suho mengatakan ia akan tidur dibawah saja, Lay masih mengatakan hal yang sama sehingga dari tiga puluh menit yang lalu Suho selalu gagal untuk tertidur.

"tidak Lay, tidur lah."

Kemajuan ya Lay, Suho tidak lagi menggunakan embel – embel 'ssi' untukmu.

Lay masih bersikekeuh kali ini, Myun harus mengatakan 'iya' atau mereka tidak akan tidur malam ini,

"Iya, atau aku tidak tidur."

Mutlak! Pilihan itu yang diberikan oleh Lay, tidak ada pilihan lain, iya atau tidak. Suho menghela nafas, bagaimana mungkin dua wanita membuatnya menjadi gila seperti sekarang.

Bagaimana nanti ia akan menikah, memiliki putri, menantu, cucu.

Oh, astaga.

"Myun! Aku serius," Lay duduk diatas kasur ia masih bersidekap, bibirnya maju, pipinya mengembung, dia terlihat sangat manis dengan posenya seperti itu. Suho jadi tidak tega, "baik, baik. Aku ikuti mau mu,".

Suho berdiri ia pindahkan bantal dan guling serta selimut yang menemani nya sedari tadi, "e—eits! Tidak usah pakai selimut mu, pakai yang ini saja." Lay memberengut, ia menurunkan selimut biru yang sudah akan Suho pindahkan keatas tempat tidurnya, Suho kembali menghela nafas. Astaga ia sudah lelah, ia mau tidur.

"Baik," mengalah saja lebih baik lah, ia sudah tergoda dengan sentuhan lembut tempat tidurnya yang empuk.

Akhir yang bahagia, Suho akhirnya tergelepar pulas disisi kiri tubuh Lay. tapi menurut Lay ini juga bukan akhir yang bahagia, karena akibatnya Lay jadi tidak bisa tidur. Jantung nya berdentum keras, pipinya memerah, ia jadi tidak bisa, bahkan hanya untuk memejamkan mata.

"Myun."

Oh, Lay.

"Myun."

Dia mungkin sudah tertidur Lay, sudah lah jangan menganggu nya, coba lah memejamkan matamu, dan tidur dengan tenang. Hari sudah larut, saat ini sudah pukul sepuluh malam.

"Myun, aku tidak bisa tidur—. Peluk."

.

**Grep.**

**.**

Suho berbalik dan memeluk tubuh mungil Lay dengan tangan kanan nya. Matanya masih terpejam, seolah ia melakukan nya tanpa sengaja. Lay menahan nafas, darahnya bergumul dipipi kanan dan kirinya, ia ingin memekik kencang, tapi ia tahan dengan kedua telapak tangan nya, jangan sampai membuat tetangga sebelah bangun —pikirnya.

"tidur ya Lay, sudah ku peluk kan,"

Suho berkata dengan mata masih tertutup, nafas nya mulai teratur, pertanda ia sudah terlelap. Bukan nya tidur, Lay justru memandang wajah tampan si pangeran pendek, kepalanya yang berhadapan dengan dada bidang Suho ia tempelkan, mendengar detak jantung lembut milik si empunya, tangan nya bergerak memberi sentuhan lembut di punggung Suho, merengkuh nya kedalam kungkungan halus. Membuat keduanya tidur dalam keadaan manis,

Berpelukan.

:

:

:

..O..

**S**udah dua minggu kiranya Lay dan Hyoyoung berada di London, banyak hal yang mereka lakukan, dan Lay tidak di izinkan menggunakan pakaian Suho lagi, Suho memaksa untuk Hyoyoung memberikan pakaian nya untuk dipinjamkan pada Lay. jadilah, Lay cantik selalu menggunakan pakaian Hyoyoung.

Hari ini sabtu malam, Suho tidak memiliki jadwal kuliah hari ini jadilah ia seharian tertidur dan baru bangun pukul enam petang, melihat keadaan sekeliling yang sepi sunyi tak ada suara berisik adiknya, atau suara manja yang manis dari Lay.

Suho meneguk segelas air putih, untuk setelahnya ia pergi kekamar mandi untuk membasuh tubuh lengket nya —ia tidak mandi seharian, ingat!.

Jadilah ia pergi membasuh tubuh kekar nan pendeknya. Biasanya Lay akan menyiapkan handuk untuknya, menyiapkan air hangat, dan makan malam. Tapi Lay sedang tidak ada dirumah sekarang,

Hah.. Lay jadi mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran Lay di hidupnya.

**S**ementara itu disebuah cafe ternama di tengah London, sebut saja Royal cafe, dua orang gadis dengan pesona dewi namun berbeda selera, tengah menyedu dua gelas liquid ice cream dengan rasa yang berbeda pula.

Salah satu gadis dengan potongan rambut maskulin tersebut sesekali mengotak – atik ponsel pintar dalam gengggaman nya, meskipun bibirnya masih sibuk menyedot lelehan ice cream dalam gelas panjang dihadapan nya.

'yah, setidaknya harus ada salah faham,'

'ah, tidak, bagaimana nanti jika ini malah menyakiti Lay,'

'atau malahan sipendek bodoh Suho itu tidak setuju,'

'tapi kurasa mereka sama – sama saling menyukai,'

'ya baik, malam ini harus kulakukan.'

Pikiran panjang berputar – putar dikepala si gadis androgini yang masih sibuk bermain dengan ponsel nya, hal ini membuat gadis dengan dimple lembut yang berada dihadapan nya menautkan alis pertanda bingung,

"kau tak apa, Hyoyoung – aah,?" Lay akhirnya buka suara, penasaran sekali dengan apa yang sedang di fikirkan gadis yang ia panggil Hyoyoung dihadapan nya ini, "ah, ya tak apa, Lay – aah," sahut Hyoyoung cuek, matanya masih belum teralihkan. Lay berfikir, mungkin saja Hyoyoung sedang menonton sesuatu yang… aneh, lihat saja ekspresi wajahnya.

"wajahmu seperti orang terkena ambeien," Lay berkata polos, masih dengan wajah polos yang tak akan pernah lekang oleh terpaan udara kotor kota London. Jika, ini sebuah kartun, atau comic, ya mungkin saja kau akan dapat melihat perempatan muncul diujung dahi kanan Hyoyoung. Ia menghela nafas pasrah, meletakan ponsel berwarna putihnya dimeja untuk kemudian menatap sahabat baiknya ini.

"aku sedang menghubungi teman ku yang ada disini, aku akan menginap ditempatnya malam ini—" anggukan patuh tanda Lay mengerti, poni pendeknya turun beberapa helai menutupi mata sayunya,

"—dan kalau kau fikir aku menonton sesuatu yang aneh kau salah—," Hyoyoung memicing menatap kearah Lay yang malah tersenyum tak enak hati, "—dan aku tidak punya riwayat penyakit menggelikan itu, Lay." tutupnya.

.

Hari mulai menjelang malam, dan teman London Hyoyoung belum juga sampai. Kedua nya mulai merasa bosan menyergap pikiran mereka,udara malam hari mulai dingin, keduanya hanya memakai kaus tipis dan celana jeans, mereka mungkin butuh jaket atau sejenis cardigan.

Butuh waktu lime menit setelahnya, utnuk seorang gadis dengan wajah manis dan bulat serta bola mata coklat menghampiri mereka, "Hyoyoung – iie," teriaknya dari jauh. Gadis tu mengenakan cardigan merah marun dengan paduan ce;ana coklat latte panjang serta high heels biru yang sama dengan warna tas jinjing nya, dia cantik khas gadis asia, buka gadis london.

"Ma'af baru datang, aku harus menyiapkan semua nya," senyum manis membuat gigi kelinci gadis itu nampak dengan jelas, butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk si cantik mendapati ada sosok Lay disana, "oh, hay. Ini teman mu Hyo,?" tanya nya, sembari mengulurkan tangan kearah Lay.

"Ya, Lay ini Jei, Jei ini Lay. calon istri Suho oppa," Hyoyoung memperkenalkan dua orang gadis disisinya tersebut, mereka berjabat tangan dan memberi senyum manis, "salam kenal," ujar Jei, gadis cantik itu memiliki sedikit cekungan di bawah bibir sebelah kanan nya, bukan dimple manis seperti milik Lay. tapi kesan manis makin menguar untuk gadis dengan nama Jei ini.

"Salam kenal, kau dari China, Jei – ssi,?" Lay bertanya masih dengan rasa keingin tahuan yang tinggi, "iya, aku dari Chisuan, apa kau juga,?" Jei menjawab dengan senyum tipis yang masih terpatri diwajahnya,

'Apa dia tidak pegal tersenyum terus.' — pikir Lay dalam hati.

"wow, Chisuan. Pantas saja kau cantik! Ya, aku berasal dari Changsa," Lay menjawab dengan wajah kagum yang amat sangat, pantas dia cantik, rupanya dia berasal dari Chisuan, Chisuan memang daerah yang terkenal dengan gadis cantiknya, beberapa aktor China bahkan mengatakan ingin mendapatkan gadis Chisuan.

"baik, Jei, Lay, ayo kita pulang." Hyoyung meraih pergelangan tangan kedua teman nya tersebut, sebelum akhirnya memberi wink cantik pada Jei.

:

:

:

..O..

"KAMI PULANG!" serempak tiga gadis ini berteriak dengan keras setelah pintu apartemen Suho terbuka, Suho yang sedang menyaksikan pertandingan bola di televisi menoleh karena suara nyaring yang memekakan. Ketiga gadis itu memberi lambaian manis untuk Suho yang hanya mampu menaikan alis mata tebal nya.

"dari mana saja,?" tanya Suho setelah ketiga gadis itu duduk di sisi kanan dan kirinya, "apa ini, ganti, uh!" Hyoyoung bukan nya menjawab malah meraih remot televisi dan mengganti siaran televisi yang sedang disaksikan Kakaknya, Suho menghela nafas.

Ia memperbaiki posisinya sehingga bisa berhadapan dengan Lay yang duduk sendiri di samping kiri tubuhnya, "dari mana hm,?".

'oh! Manis sekali' —pikir Jei.

"dari cafe Myun – iie, Hyoyoung ingin aku bertemu dengan teman nya,"

Suho kembali mengangkat alis matanya, ia menatap kesebelah kanan sisinya dan mendapati gadis dengan mata bulat yang berkedip berkali – kali seperti orang cacingan dan dengan senyum licik yang manis,

'bayi singa'

"Jei ! aku baru tau kau datang,"

"kau terlalu sibuk dengan Lay, jadi kau tidak tahu ada aku," Jei merubah raut wajahnya menjadi cemberut, bibirnya manyun dengan mata memicing manis. Suho tertawa kecil, kemudian mengusak rambut panjang Jei. Mereka tertawa bersama – sama, rasa kekeluargaan tiba – tiba menguar, dan Lay merasa sendiri disini.

Ia bangkit dan berjalan ke arah kamar —Suho— nya, membiarkan tubuhnya tergeletak manis di atas ranjang putih yang menemaninya tidur selama kurang lebih dua minggu ini.

Lay tahu ia hanya orang baru yang masuk kedalam hidup Suho, dan bisa saja Jei adalah orang yang lebih dulu —itu sudah pasti— mengenal Suho. Ia jadi merasa sangat kecil dimata Suho.

Lay mengusap wajah manis nya, memutar tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri sembali merengek manis, kemudian ia bangkit dari posisi semulanya mendekati arah lemari Suho.

Sudah lama ia tak mengenakan pakaian Suho, apa sekarang boleh?

Lay lekas mengganti celana jeans panjang nya dengan celana pendek Hyoyoung yang diperintahkan gadis yang memiliki kemiripan wajah dengan Park Shin Hye itu untuk ia kenakan selama ia berada di London, kemudian ia melepas kaus besar bergambar tokoh 'Marsha' yang ia kenakan itu, mengambil sebuah kemeja santai milik Suho berwarna hitam, Lay menghirup aroma tubuh laki – laki yang sekarang masih berada diluar kamar itu. Aroma lemon segar, tubuhnya segar sekali.

.

**Kriet~**

**.**

"La—"

"AAAAH!—/—AAAAAAH‼"

"MA—MA'AF, AKU TIDAK SENGAJA SUNGGUH! KUTUTUP! KUTUTUP!"

Suho tiba – tiba membuka pintu kamarnya dan menyembulkan kepala dengan surai coklatnya saat Lay hanya mengenakan bawahan tanpa atasan yang menutupi bra merah berenda nya yang manis,

Suho sudah mencari dikamar sebelah, namun nihil jadilah ia membuka pintu tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu, tadinya Suho ingin mengajak Lay makan malam, tapi malah begini hasilnya —

Disamping itu, Lay yang wajahnya sudah memerah hanya mampu menutupi pakaian dalam untuk kedua payudara kencang dengan menggunakan jas hitam Suho, matanya masih awas, ia terkejut.

Tuhan, harta satu – satunya, dilihat sebelum waktunya.

Lay sedih karena itu, ia merasa kecolongan.

.

"Ada apa sih, kenapa teriak – teriak,?" Hyoyoung yang masih asik menyaksikan acara uji nyali macam 'replay's believe it or not' dengan Jei hanya mampu terbatuk – batuk karena spaghetti yang ia makan untuk makan malamnya tersendat di kerongkongan karena teriakan memabukan dari Suho dan Lay.

Bukan nya menjawab Suho malah sibuk menyibak poni rambutnya, menariknya kuat – kuat kebelakang sambil matanya menatap tak fokus, jadilah kedua wanita yang melihatnya menjadi semakin bingung.

"Suho oppa, kau baik,?" kali ini Jei yang bertanya, ia sedikit menarik pelan Suho untuk duduk diatas sofa didekat mereka berdua, wajah nya cemas menatap raut wajah Suho yang memucat, "a—aku, pria brengsek." Cicit Suho masih dengan rambut terjambak kebelakang.

Kedua wanita itu hanya mampu saling bertatapan dengan bingung.

:

:

:

..O..

"BAHAHAH! JADI KEMARIN SUHO SEPERTI MAYAT KARENA IA MELIHAT KAU BERTELANJANG DADA?"

"pffttt.. astaga polos sekali,"

Lay habis menjadi bulan – bulanan kedua gadis dihadapan nya ini.

Hey! dia tidak memakai busana saat dilihat Suho kemarin, wajar jika ia histeris, dan malu.

"Lay – aah, disini hal itu sudah biasa, bukan hanya kau yang tubuh atas nya sudah dilihat Suho," Hyoyoung menjelaskan dengan raut wajah setengah geli bercampur heran. Karena, come on—, ini london, guys.

"jadi Myun – iie, sudah biasa melihat—" wajah Lay mendadak kaget, matanya melotot dengan bibir membola lucu, sebelum kemudian bibirnya merengut kebawah dan matanya jadi tak fokus,

Oh, ada yang salah kaprah.

"tentu Lay – aah, disini banyak gadis yang sering menggenakan nya disini. Mana mungkin Suho belum pernah melihat yang seperti itu—," kali ini Jei angkat suara setelah sekian lama ia mencoba tidak tertawa melihat penjelasan Lay sedari tadi,

"—tapi, Hyo." Jei kembali berujar, menyadarkan Hyoyoung agar terdiam dari tawa menggelegarnya, mereka sama sekali tak merasa bersalah melihat roman wajah Lay yang berubah mengenaskan.

Hyoyoung terdiam, memang sesekali masih terdengar suara tawa yang halus, tapi ini cukup untuk Jei memberi tahu pendapatnya, "ya.?" Tanya Hyoyoung akhir nya, Lay hanya mampu mendengarkan tanpa fokus akurat kepada penjelasan Jei tadi. Ia masih sedih,

Ternyata Kim Joon Myun tidak sebaik yang ia kira, meskipun manusia bergaya barat disini sudah terbiasa, tapi ia tetap saja kesal!

"—kalau dia sudah terbiasa melihat, bahkan dengan jelas. Mengapa saat melihat Lay, Suho jadi begitu."

Oh iya,

Benar juga.

:

:

:

..O..

**M**alam ini Hyoyoung memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah Jei selama beberapa hari, ia sengaja membiarkan Suho dan Lay berdua saja, ia ingin mereka tidak awkward lagi, sudah hampir dua hari mereka tidak bertegur sapa, memandang saja wajah mereka sudah memerah.

Heih, benar-benar.

Oh ya, omong – omong, Suho belum pulang dari kuliahnya, ia ada kuliah sore, jadilah ia berangkat pukul empat sore tadi. Sedangkan disini Lay, di dapur apartemen Suho dengan celemek soft pink yang manis, rambut sebahu nya ia ikat, poni panjangnya ia cepol, ia sungguh terlihat manis kali ini.

Lay baru saja selesai membuat sebuah cake sebagai permintaan perdamaian dengan Suho, semoga Suho suka dan mau memakan nya, do'a Lay dalam hati.

Amien.

Lay mengelap titik keringat dikeningnya, ia melihat hasil karya indah nya, sebuah tart manis coklat dengan cream vanilla manis diatasnya, di tambah sebuah cookies yang sudah ia bentuk wajah manusia tersenyum, ada buah strawberry juga disana sebagai hiasan. Lay tersenyum manis, ia harap Suho suka.

.

.

.

**S**uho sudah sampai di apartement miliknya, ia seharian bergumul dengan buku – buku kedokteran yang harus ia rangkum untuk menjadi sebuah buku baru yang akan ia kumpul dua hari kedepan. Terima kasih pada dosen nya Charles yang benar – benar 'baik' dalam memberikan tugas.

Kaki Suho terhenti saat melihat seorang gadis yang mengenakan celemek soft pink dengan sebuah cake manis dihadapan nya tertidur dengan pulas, lipatan tangan nya menjadi bantalan untuk ia tidur, yang Suho ingat adiknya tidak apartement nya tapi di rumah Jei, gadis bermata bulat yang menginap dua hari yang lalu disini.

Kaki Suho reflek mendekat, ia akan coba membangunkan Lay, agar pindah tempat tidur, "Lay," panggil Suho pelan, ia tepuk – tepuk halus pipi bersih Lay, sesekali mengusap daerah empuk tersebut. Tapi, tidak ada respon sama sekali dari Lay.

'Dia tidur, pingsan, atau mati suri,?' pikiran aneh Suho berkecamuk dikepala nya, ia lakukan hal yang sama sekali lagi. Masih tidak ada respon, baik, Suho akan memindahkan nya saja kalau begitu.

Tapi, tunggu dulu.

Mata Suho terpaku pada kalimat manis diatas cream vanilla pada kue coklat di meja makan nya,

'Myun, mari berdamai dan saling mencintai kembali,' ditambah dengan sebuah cookies yang manis yang tersenyum seolah tersenyum pula pada Suho.

Ah, dia tau, Lay kelelahan menunggu nya, ia juga menyempatkan untuk membuatkan kue manis ini, astaga Lay.

Senyum tampan terpatri diwajah Suho, gadis ini perlahan – perlahan memberi efek nyaman pada Suho, lebih dari siapapun.

Suho abaikan dahulu kue manis yang menggoda itu, ia segera menyelipkan tangan nya pada lekukan lutut dan belakang leher Lay untuk mengangkatnya dengan cara yang romantis.

Suho agak kesusahan saat membuka pintu kamarnya, ia harus berhati – hati agar Lay tidak merasa terganggu atau malah terpentuk sesuatu.

Pintu berhasil dibuka!

Suho meletakan secara perlahan tubuh ringkih Lay keatas tempat tidurnya, memastikan jika posisi Lay nyaman untuk kemudian mengusap poni rambutnya yang tergerai, rambut sebahu berwarna coklat Lay menghempas saat tubuhnya menyentuh kasur empuk Suho.

'dia manis sekali,'

.

**Grep~**

**.**

"Myun," suara parau Lay membuat Suho menatap kearahnya, tangan kecil Lay mengenggam erat pergelangan tangan Suho, "iya," jawab Suho lembut, entah dorongan dari mana, tatapan Suho melembut menatap Lay yang hampir setengah tertidur,

"kesini," Lay memberi gestur memanggil Suho utnuk mendekat, lengan nya ia buka lebar – lebar, meminta Suho masuk kerengkuhan nya, Suho hanya memberi ekspresi wajah bingung. Ia tak mengerti, apa Lay mengigau,

"Lay—,? Kau mengigau,?" Suho bertanya, masih belum mau menuruti kemauan Lay untuk merengkuhnya, Lay membelalak, matanya berkedip jenaka, "tidak,kok." Ia bangkit dari duduknya, memberi posisi duduk agar lebih dekat menatap wajah Suho.

"Myun. Apa kau tak pernah tertarik pada ku—,?"

"h—hah, ap—apa,?" Suho terbata, pertanyaan Lay yang tiba – tiba membuat ia merasa bingung, kepalanya mendadak pusing seperti ada godam memukulnya, "suka tidak pada ku.?" ulang Lay kalem dan penasaran.  
Suho diam, ia mengulum bibir bawahnya ia masih diam, belum memberi jawaban, matanya tak fokus bergerak kesana kesini, sebelum akhirnya menatap serius kemata Lay yang sayu, "aku—,"

Lay diam, ia meremas halus sprei putih tempat tidur Suho, ia penasaran mendengar jawabanapa yang akan ia dengar.

"—sebenarnya—," ia potong lagi ucapan nya, benar – benar! Kau tidak tahu Lay rasanya ingin meremas – remas surai rambut mu, heoh.?

"menyukai mu."

Tunggu dulu,

a—apa?

Dia bilang apa,? Lay kau dengar,?

.

"bohong!"

Eih, Lay.?

"aku tidak percaya," Lay berkata menantang, wajah nya menghadap kearah kanan, tidak mau menatap Suho yang duduk dihadapan nya, ia bersidekap layaknya orang kesal.

"eh—, loh kenapa Lay.?" Suho sekarang yang menjadi penasaran, ia mencoba membuat Lay menatapnya, wajahnya bergerak kehadapan Lay, tapi Lay berpindah arah pandang lagi, begitu seterusnya, sampai akhirnya Lay menyerah, memberi tatap matanya pada Suho.

"cium aku kalau kau suka aku."

Boomb!

Suho melotot, tapi wajahnya tetap terlihat tampan. Matanya menganga dengan reflek mendengar ucapan Lay. Sedangkan wanita di hadapan nya ini masih setia memberi wajah menantang.

Seketika mata Suho berubah menjadi sayu, tangan nya perlahan meraih wajah manis Lay yang mencicit, ia dekatkan wajah tampan nya ke wajah Lay, semakin dekat. Hanya beberapa centi saja sebelum bibir itu bertemu,

"Wajah ku tidak selembut pemikiran ku," bisiknya lembut didepan bibir merekah itu.

**.**

**Deep.**

**.**

Bibir itu bertemu, menempel dengan lembut, bibir Suho yang mungil untuk ukuran pria terlihat pas dengan bibir merekah Lay yang merah pekat. Lay berkedip beberapa kali, remasan nya pada sprei putih itu semakin mengerat. Lay merasa degup jantung nya mendobrak rusuknya, awal yang lembut, sebelum bibir Suho bergerak, mengecap semakin dalam rasa manis bibir merah sang dewi. Mengigit kecil – kecil bawah bibir Lay seolah menyalurkan keyakinan pada bidadari nya yang sedang ragu ini, Suho kemudian melumat halus bibir Lay, membuat tangan Lay reflek mencengkram pergelangan lengan Suho yang masih setia menangkup wajah cantiknya.

Butuh sepersekian detik untuk Suho melepas ciuman nya yang dalam untuk Lay. membiarkan Lay menghirup oksigen sedalm – dalamnya, wajahnya memerah, bibirnya merekah, dan matanya bekerjap berkali – kali.

Suho terkekeh tampan, "kan sudah ku bilang, aku tidak setenang wajahku, cantik." Lay menatapnya kaget, ia mengulum bibir bawahnya mendengar jawaban Suho yang jujur dan apa adanya. Apa lagi kekehan rendahnya membuat Lay semakin meleleh mendengarnya,

"Myun, mau melamarku.?" Lay tiba – tiba bertanya penuh harap, matanya menunjukan harapan yang besar pada jawaban Suho untuknya, wajahnya reflek mendekat ke arah Suho yang tidak merubah posisi awalnya se-centipun.

"tidak."

Jawaban Suho mencengangkan, mata Lay seketika berkaca – kaca, bibirnya melengkung kebawah, tangan nya erat menyentuh t-shirt putih yang menutupi dada padatnya, "jadi. Untuk apa kau menciumku," Lay sesak saat mengatakan nya, ia merasa Suho benar – benar kejam!

"Aku mau kau menjadi istriku,"

**It's so deep!**

**Becomes deep and deep again.**

**M**ata mereka bertautan, cukup lama sebelum, Lay memecahkan seluruh konsentrasi Suho yang dalam. "kalau begitu—" ia memenggal ucapan nya, menunggu reaksi yang akan Suho berikan.

"—nikahi aku minggu depan, Myun."

:

:

:

**The end.**

**err, agak gantung ya v(._.)a**

**saya minta ma'af karena ini gak jelas, ini udah 7k+ kata, dan saya takut kalian merasa bosan.**

**Jadi, kalau mau sequel. Saya usahakan untuk buat,**

**p/s : terimakasih untuk respon ff KT saya kemarin, ada yang minta sequel. insyaAllah akan dibuat, kebetulan libur nunggu Ijazah SMA saya keluar :D**

**P/S/S : kalo ada typo saya mo'on ma'ap, kemarin uda di edit, tapi gatau jadinya malah tetep begitu :/**

**But, terima kasih saran nya ^_^)/ membangun sekali,**

**ini udah di edit tau deh jadi nya gimana, :/**

**Sampai jumpa di cerita berikutnya.**


End file.
